


Horny Hyung

by BabeeJoonieHyung



Category: bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Kim Namjoon | RM, Choking, Kinky, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Top Kim Taehyung | V, Top Park Jimin (BTS), Wet & Messy, Wet Dream, and they were roomates, bts smut, california is on fire, colaring, its 2:07am, spitting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 18:56:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16603664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabeeJoonieHyung/pseuds/BabeeJoonieHyung
Summary: Don’t have wet dreams about your two maknaes while you’re sleeping you’re  The same bed as them





	Horny Hyung

**Author's Note:**

> There are so many spelling errors and grammatical errors and the story is weirdly written but HEHEHEHEHHE chap will be better  
> And I’m typing wiTh a broken thumb so forgive pls sksksk sksksks

“Jimin... Tae... ji-“ Namjoon panted , moaning pitifully and unknowingly into Taehyungs ear. Jimin let out a moan as Namjoon kept grinding his ass into Jimins dick like his life depended on it.

Taehyung took a deep breathe in and began to ask “how much longer are gonna sit here like this Hyung?? I can’t take it anymore”

 

It had all started a few weeks back namjoon was watching one of their mvs and a suggested video came up “VMINJOON moans 18++” out of curiosity of course namjoon plugged in his head phones clicked the video then opened a new tab. As the video started Namjoon’s cheeks got redder and redder three very different voices were playing it was like listening to porn all the voices were somewhat accurate to what namjoon would imagine them having sex would be like .

 

Namjoon decided it was best to close the laptop as to not get a boner in the living room. Namjoon didn’t think much of the event but it obviously still lingering in his head him not being able to look the maknaes in the eye. Later that night is when he had his first wet dream about Jimin and Taehyung and himself . Something must have snapped in him because he almost immediately woke up in a cold sweat when the first few dreams started , but after about a week most to all of the dream would play out and Namjoon would wake up with a hard on thanking the heavens above that he didn’t share a room with anyone , who knows what things he could of done or said during those dreams.

Interacting with the two maknaes was extremely hard it felt so wrong to look at them know what he done thinking about their faces what he’s dreamt about. Without being capable of finding a solution he went to someone he could trust

Hoseok.Jin was just....Jin , Youngi would make fun of namjoon and JUngkook was literally another hot maknae so that wouldn’t help, no need to add more people to the dreams.

“So you’re telling me that you have wet dreams about our dongsaengs but won’t ask them to fuck you because your embarrassed ??” Hoseok questioned raising his eyebrow

“Th-That..it’s nit the dreams themselves it’s what happens in them that scares me” Namjoon quickly broke eye contact and looked to the ground 

“What?? Do you kill them or something?? Or worse “ Hoseok gasps “DO YOU TOP THEM????”Hoseok bursts into a fit of laughter hoping namjoon would to but he doesn’t then Hoseok gets silent and the room gets awkward.

“okay well then tough crowd , what happens in there dreams namjoon??” 

“I don’t know Hyung it’s kinda embarrassing to say you’ll probably think I’m weird .” Namjoon replied

Saying it’s okay Joonie I already think your weird was probably not the best thing to say in this situation so Hoseok went with a simpler “you can trust Hyung Joonie I won’t think your weird”

“O-okay well in my dream Jimin And Taehyung would do like some pretty hardcore stuff like they’d spit on me and like slap and and calm me names like “dirty whore “ whore “ or even “good boy” “ Namjoon was about as red as humanly possible after saying all that.

“Oh ? That’s it ??? JOONIIEEEEE , nothing’s wrong with you , you are just very kinky and horny for the two younger a)you act on it b) you let it pass or c) it bothers you for eternity.

Namjoon thanked Hoseok and kept thinking while Hoseok had other plans. Hoseok shot the two maknaes a text spilling everything namjoon had told him and they created a plan to help out poor shy Joonie 


End file.
